Romance
Romance is possible in Mass Effect for the main character, male or female. Players have the option to pursue heterosexual romantic involvement with a human squad member, Ashley Williams for males and Kaidan Alenko for females, or xenophilic romance with the asari squad member, Liara T'Soni. Players can also have a sexual encounter with the Asari Consort, Sha'ira.http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/820/820810p1.html Romance Plots Attraction - When waking after Eden Prime, Shepard will find either Ashley Williams or Kaidan Alenko waiting at the commander's bedside in the medical room, feeling guilty over getting snagged by the Prothean Beacon. Shepard can be reassuring and claim there was no way to know what the beacon would do, at which point Williams or Alenko will look much happier and a little intrigued. Courting - After completing the first primary mission on a key world - either Noveria or Feros, or even the mission on Luna - if Liara T'Soni is on board, animosity will grow between Liara and either Ashley Williams or Kaidan Alenko, depending on the sex of the main character. Players may opt to advance this sub-plot by romancing any of these characters aboard the Normandy after completing each primary mission objective on any of the above critical path worlds. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd - After successfully completing the second primary mission on a critical path world and returning safely aboard the Normandy, if the player has been wooing more than one of the above crewmember(s), the player will be suddenly confronted by both of them after the crew briefing. Choose one over the other to continue the romantic sub-plot. Sacrifice - On Virmire, Captain Kirrahe will ask for one of the squad members to join his diversion effort while the player infiltrates the base. Both Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko will volunteer, and the player is forced to choose one of the two potential love interests to leave behind. Later, near the end of the mission when Saren attacks, the player will be forced to again choose between the two squad members, coming to the aid and saving one while the other perishes. If the players chooses to sacrifice a love interest at this point (Ashley Williams for males or Kaidan Alenko for females), it will become impossible to continue and complete the romance sub-plot with that squad member. *NOTE: The cutscene from Two's company, Three's a crowd can also occur after Virmire but only if Liara was rescued after completing only one of the primary missions (e.g. Feros). Then, in the middle of the second mission, return to the ship, pursue some of the side quests, and check in with the two potential crewmembers. When Liara mentions looking up Shepard's background and asks if they have an attraction towards each other, follow the appropriate dialogue options. Then, one can complete the second primary mission. After completing the mission on Virmire, if both love interests are still present, the same confrontation cutscene will emerge. Choose one of the crew members to continue the romantic sub-plot. *Double Note: The cutscene two's a company Three's a crowd can be seen after the last primary world mission is complete after Liara says she will lie down for a bit she and Kaiden or ashley will come looking for you select either to continue the romance subplot Lockdown - While there's really no time to woo the romantic interest during the pursuit of Saren, they will come to the side of the main character when feeling at their lowest. However, the intimate mood is immediately shattered by Joker with an urgent call over the ship's comm. Conclusion - If the player has been cultivating the romance sub-plot, while en route to Ilos the love interest pays a private visit to Shepard's personal quarters aboard the Normandy. Paragon choices will make for a passionate ending and an intimate cut-scene. This also unlocks a special achievement. Dialogue There are a few areas where having a romantic interest in the party gives different dialogue: * When meeting Sha'ira, if the Consort tells Shepard what 'needs' she attends to, the love interest will look uncomfortable and ask her to get to the point. * Upon picking up Liara, the love interest will get testy with her after she mentions how strong Shepard must have been to withstand the vision on Eden Prime. * On Feros, when Shepard is given the Cipher, the love interest looks concerned and wants to know if the commander is okay. Asari Consort After completion of the assignments associated with the Asari Consort, Citadel: Asari Consort dealing with Septimus and Xeltan, and upon returning to the Consort's Chambers, Sha'ira will offer a reward of words to the player. If the player expresses dissatisfaction with the offered reward, Sha'ira will initiate a sexual encounter with the main character. http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/833/833639p2.html Ratings issues Ratings issues in regards to the romantic possibilities created a stir among internet forums and chat rooms as to the extent of the nudity and what the sex scene entails. Misconceptions about the sexuality of the alien led many who were unfamiliar with the game to assume that she was female instead of biologically gender neutral. * The BBFC classificationhttp://www.pro-g.co.uk/news/18-09-2007-6482.html for Mass Effect revealed the game had been awarded a 12 rating for "moderate violence and one sex scene" saying it was "brief and undetailed" but with "breast nudity in one version of the scene". Also "If playing as a male character the scene can take place between him and a human woman or a humanoid female alien. If playing as a female character the scene can take place between her and a male human or a female humanoid alien.". * On November 14, 2007, Mass Effect joined The Darkness and God of War II, by being banned in Singapore. Microsoft had pledged to obey all local laws and norms. On November 16, 2007, Singapore reversed their decision and the game is unbanned. Category:Gameplay Category:Achievements